


Help! I’m looking for a story!

by BatsonShiroganeKent_ToddAllen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other, This had like supernatural things in it, buck saw the future or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsonShiroganeKent_ToddAllen/pseuds/BatsonShiroganeKent_ToddAllen
Summary: I’ve been trying to find this story for so long! Pls help!
Comments: 4





	Help! I’m looking for a story!

So I read this one thing that one day buck woke up and went to work and suddenly every time he’s friends died or if he died.

He will start the day over and over until nothing bad happens and every one survives. The thing is that he is only one that is keeps experiencing the day starting over and over.  
He got so used to it and tired is so tired of it he ends his life just to make it stop but ofc it doesn’t work.  
He then tries to tell hen and others but the day keeps repeating. He the predicts how the day goes so he can convince them that what he’s saying is true.

Any who if you can find the story pls tell me 😭 at this point I give up pls help.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods pls help me find it😭


End file.
